Neji ai shiteru
by andreeauchiha
Summary: Simplemente te amo, siento que me hundo en un gran hoyo negro... Neji estoy embarazada. -One-shot- pasen y lean corto pero muy profundo.


Neji ai shiteru.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. **

Esta es mi última carta y mi último aliento hacia ti mi amado Neji, si supieras que después de tu muerte no he podido superponerme, si supieras que después de tu muerte solo he estado ida y cayendo a un gran hoyo negro. Oh si mi amado soy una tonta por ti, lo se debería dejarte partir y fingir que tu muerte solo me afectó de manera no sentimental. Si tan solo ellos supieran que entre tú y yo no solo había amistad, si supieran que dentro de mí llevo a tu hijo. Pero quien le va a creer a esta mujer que te ha traído flores a diario y que en las reuniones después de la guerra siempre saco a colación tu nombre. Mi querido Neji, soy una ingenua pensar que tu familia me va a aceptar, aquella noche en la que estábamos consientes y decidimos consumar lo que sentíamos, no podía estar mal, nunca supe que cavaba mi propia muerte. Nuestro amor fue una resistencia que la guerra pudo romper. Sigo preguntándome por qué moriste así, que ha pasado. Oh Neji si tan solo pudieras contestarme, si tan solo pudieras decirme que esto es un sueño.

Como si pudieras leer esta carta absurda…

Neji sé que nunca fui digna de recibir tu amor… miro al cielo y me pregunto si desde donde estas tu puedes verme entonces la brisa rosa mi rostro y siento que eres tu dándome besos.

Recordar tu cara y tu cabello, recordarte tal y como eras, recordar el cómo decías mi nombre y el cómo me protegías.

Han pasado unos meses desde que moriste mi amado Neji, tengo 4 meses de embarazo, Sakura-san me ha dicho que el bebé está muy sano. Lo sabía se parecía a ti en cuanto la resistencia y vitalidad. Ya casi no entreno, he estado algo alejada de las misiones y las cosas que me recuerden a ti. No te preocupes estoy bien, bueno no solo yo también tu hijo, nuestro hijo. La brisa otra vez revuelve mis cabellos, no te he dicho me he soltado el cabello. Y aquí me tienes como siempre ante tu tumba contándote lo que me ha pasado.

Perdón mi amado por no haber venido en tanto tiempo, ha pasado un mes desde que vine y como debes tu suponerlo tengo 5 meses de embarazo, estoy tan feliz, deberías ver tu prima Hinata sale con el próximo Hokage , al fin se ha decidido a dar ese paso que tanto le costaba, y todo fue gracias a ti. Espera ahí vienen pero como siempre deciden irse y darnos privacidad. Oye Neji sabes nunca te lo dije pero te amo, y no sabes pero me he ruborizado.

Neji no sé qué pasa, últimamente me he sentido triste más de lo que ya estaba, por Kami-sama de seguro es por el embarazo. Mi amor qué has hecho todo este tiempo? Acaso no me extrañas? Espero que algún día llegues a salir de ahí y me digas que solo fuiste a una misión.

Solo por hoy me gustaría estar contigo como aquella noche estrellada cuando salimos de misión y Lee y Gai-sensei se fueron de juerga ¿recuerdas? Esa vez vimos los fuegos artificiales y después de ahí te arrodillaste ante mí y me pediste matrimonio, recuerdas verdad?

Por favor dime que me amas otra vez, seca mis lágrimas y abrázame, Neji regresa a mi!

Estoy destrozada cuanto te extraño.

Neji …

Mi amor yo… yo… tengo que ir de misión. No es nada peligroso pero iré al país del té. Tranquilo ire con Sakura-san, sabes ella y Sasuke son pareja.. hahaha quien lo diría.

He vuelto mi amor, tu tumba está sucia y sin flores, adivina, hoy no he venido sola, Neji aquí estamos tu hijo y yo, estoy muy felíz , se parece a ti, se llama Haru, deberías verlo tiene unos hermosos ojos perlas y un hermoso cabello castaño. Si tan solo pudieras verlo. Mi amor cuando llegue a la aldea tu familia me ha citado con nuestro hijo, la verdad tengo miedo. Por favor protégenos desde donde estas.

Mi amor soy parte del clan Hyuuga! Nos aceptaron a Haru y a mí, sabes nuestro matrimonio no fue tan secreto como tanto lo suponíamos, ellos confesaron que tuse los dijiste antes de que la guerra culminara. Baka Neji, te amo tanto, gracias por todo.

Los años están pasando y Haru crece tan rápido, cada vez más se parece a ti, amor mío mira a nuestro retoño.

Papá hoy he venido solo, mamá está muy grave en el hospital, cuídala por favor, sabes me han hecho parte de anbu, y adivina la tía Hinata me ha entrenado como tu solías hacerlo. Papá yo te conozco únicamente por foto pero eres el mejor y te amo.

Papá, mis lágrimas nublan mi vista, mamá esta muy grave. Creo que pronto se reunirá contigo… Papá no te la lleves.

Una tarde de verano los shinobis de la aldea de la hoja le daban su más sentido pésame a Haru Hyuuga.

-Neji has venido

-no podía dejar a mi esposa sola otra vez.

-y Haru?

-tranquila mi amor, lo cuidaremos juntos ¿si?

-si mi amor. Oye Neji, todos estos años escuchabas lo que decía?

-cada día, y la brisa que rosaba tu piel era yo acariciándote.

-nunca dejaste de amarme?

-ni un segundo Tenten.

**Espero les guste, está corto pero lo hice con todo mi amor para ustedes, amm espero que este año les de muchas alegrías y esté lleno de éxitos. los quiero mis queridas lectoras. El NejiTen fue una lástima que no se hiciera canon pero en mi kokoro siempre lo será. ¿reviews? **


End file.
